


Cookie Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry's baking cookies.<br/>Disclaimer: I didn’t get what I wanted for my birthday so I’ll have to beg Arakawa-sensei harder next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Time

X X X

The smell of baking cookies dragged Al and me back from the garden behind the house. I knew we stank, coming up on the porch, but Winry didn’t seem to mind, just grinned, and said she’d made us a reward for hoeing weeds.

“We probably shouldn’t even come inside, Winry,” Al said and I practically shoved him aside. I could see a fresh pitcher of lemonade, and smell those cookies, even over the reek of Al’s armpits. My mouth watered anyway. “We’re filthy!”

“I’ll bring it out to you, then.” She shooed us off like we were chickens and we scattered off the back stoop, heading for the shade tree we’d used as a pirate ship when we were kids. I wondered if our pirate names were still carved up in the crook of one of the branches, and almost – almost! – grabbed a branch to climb up and find out. But the screen door creaked and slammed, and Den trotted up. I glanced over my shoulder as the dog started licking Al’s cheek for a change, seeing Winry with a big tray. Yeah, she’s strong, but it was a big tray, and I figured she could use some help, so I dragged myself off the ground to meet her.

Granny came outside to join us as we sprawled in the shade, soaking up lemonade like ground does water, and eating cookies. I glanced up at Winry when she made a joke, seeing a dot of chocolate in the corner of her mouth. Mine went dry.

I couldn’t stop staring. Found myself stretching toward her a couple of times. Didn’t she feel it? Couldn’t she taste it? Didn’t she have a clue it was there?

Winry got up, picking up the tray and the empty pitcher, saying she’d be right back with more lemonade. I followed her. She might need help in the kitchen. With…something.

X X X

Pinako shook her head. “He so obvious.”

Al snickered, falling onto the cool grass. “And he doesn’t have a clue.”

X X X


End file.
